Trina Vega
Katrina "Trina" Vega is Tori's eighteen-year-old elder sister by one year. History Trina was born on April 25, 1992. At some point in her life she ended up getting into Hollywood Arts. She got paired up with Andre for the Annual Talent Show at Hollywood Arts and attempted to sing Make it Shine. She practiced with Andre for about a week, but when it was time for her to step up into the spotlight, bad luck struck. Trina had found a tea recipe online that would help her sing better, but when she drunk it, she had an allergic reation. Her tongue swelled to such a large size that a doctor had to be called in. The doctor told Trina that she wouldn't be able to perform that night, so Tori sung "Make it Shine" in her place. Trina also wrote and acted in a one-woman play called "Chicago". Robbie was supposed to rate it as a 5-star performance because of Trina pressuring him, but because he ended up rating it as a comedy instead of a serious play, he payed for it dearly. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of it's "comical" nature. She also went on a mission to get an anti-cement formula for Tori's cemented face in "Tori the Zombie". Characteristics Trina Vega is Tori's older sister by one year. Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, her performance level is of a significantly lower grade. Nonetheless, she has managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. She is physically strong, contrary to her image. She claims nothing scares her due to the fact that she's seen her grandmother naked, as said in "Tori the Zombie". In "Survival of the Hottest", Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likeable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. Trina showed her ungrateful side in "The Birthweek Song", in which she didn'tconsider the song (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her as an actual present, much to Tori and Adre's (the writer of the song) dismay. Several running gags about Trina is that when she's angry, she'll always remark "I'm so upset", and that she easily gets angry even when people aren't trying to offend her. Another running gag about Trina is that she gets annoyed when people are more talented than her. For example, in the episode "Pilot", she said Andre is average at piano, despite him being somewhat a master. Also, though she remarks Tori was great at the "Talent Show", she says she would be amazing, impling that she believes she can do better, despite her having lack of singing talent. Trivia *She has a friend named Molly, whom Tori described to have little feet and big thighs. *Every night, she wishes that she was hotter. *She sometimes treats Tori like a baby. For instance, she touches Tori's nose when Tori says not to. Relationships with Other Main Characters Tori Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts, Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. But being as self-centered as Trina is, she quickly replied, "But I would have been amazing!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn´t appreciate Tori´s song. Andre Trina was Andre's partner in the annual talent show. Trina often calls Andre "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares who writes a song. Andre seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. Robbie According to her in "Stage Fighting", she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirty advances to no avail, but eventually he leaves her alone. They don't seem to be on good terms. Cat There is not much interaction between the two, but they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in "Tori the Zombie." Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be in good terms. According to them singing with each other and buying ice cream, they seem to be friends. Jade It's obvious that Jade does not like Trina. An example being her outright stating "Nobody likes you!" in Survival of the Hottest. It is unclear if Trina dislikes Jade equally as much. = Gallery Picture 4.png|link=Robbie kissing Trina. TrinaVegaTheSlap.jpg|link=Trina performing Trina! Category:Characters Category:Pairings